Review it
Synopsis Gumball and MeeMee makes an Awful Performance to their Show and Fireball has to Review because he is an Journalistic Club, Shall he Hurt his Brothers Feeling with Writing an Negative Review or Let down his Journalistic Club By Giving it a Good Review? Fan Fiction Episode begins with Gumball and MeeMee Settin Posters up on the wall in the School to Promote their Performance Tonight Then Fireball Walks over to Them Fireball: Hey Gumball, what are you doing? Gumball: Settin Posters up to Posters up on the Wall so I can Promote Me and MeeMee Performance Tonight! Gumball: It's gonna be Awesome! filled with Glitter and Full of Music! Fireball: It's a Musical? Gumball: It's a Kind of Uhm... Gumball: Yes! it's A Musical! Fireball: Okay! Fireball: You know Gumball and MeeMee, i'm gonna review your Performance Tonight! Fireball: Since AiAi and I a Member of the Journalistic Club! I Know everything About that. Fireball: So it's Better be Good Then Fireball Leaves Gumball: You can Swear on that! Later on It's has turn Night and Every Student and their Parents is settin in the live theatre And Gumball and MeeMee is Backstage Backing themself up Gumball: Okay Let's do it (Meanwhile Fireball is settin with His family) Nicole: Ohm I know Gumball is going to make an great Performance! (Aguilera Comes over to The Family) Aguilera: Hey Folks! Nicole: Oh hey Aguilera. (She said diplomatic) Aguilera: Is it Okay if I Could sit next To Fireball? Nicole: Sure if you don't Ruin our Family Life! Aguilera: What? Fireball: Nothing she said Okay! (Fireball Whispers To His Mom) Fireball: Mom you better be polite To Aguilera Or Else I won't Talk to You again! Nicole: Sorry. (Meanwhile Banana Joe who is Sittin next to Tobias and Bobert) Banana Joe: Tell me.. Banana Joe: Why is there so Many People who has Come to see Gumball's Stupid Performance? Tobias: Only to see Him fail. Bobert: Yeah! I already stole his life. Tobias: I Know Something Bad is Going to Happen! Scene Changes to Rocky who Comes into the Stage and Grabs his Microphone Rocky: Okay! Ladies And Gentlemen! Rocky: Rocky Robinson Proudly Presents! Rocky: Gumball and MeeMee's Performance! Then the Theatre Curtain Goes up and Gumball and MeeMee is Behind it Gumball and MeeMee: When Life's Brings you Lemon! Gumball and MeeMee: You gotta Make some Lemonade! Gumball and MeeMee: Cuz Everything is made of Lemons! Gumball and MeeMee: You can do Whatever ya Want to do! Gumball and MeeMee: You can make it Go Through! Its great! Very Great While Gumball and MeeMee is Singin The audience is just Lookin at them Akward Aguilera: Wow.. Fireball: Thats the Most Random Thing I've Ever seen. Bobert: Yeah! Gumball and MeeMee: So you go Ahead and make some Lemon! It Tastes Very Very Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Gumball and MeeMee is Sayin Great In a Very Loud Causes one of the Spotlight to Fall down on them The Hold audience Gasps while Bobert is laughing Nicole: GUMMYPUSS! Fireball: Oh My Goodness! Then Fireball runs down to Stage and over to his Brother and MeeMee who is Under the Spotlight who felt on them Fireball: Gumball, are you dead? Scene Flashes to Gumball and MeeMee who is Wakin up on the Hospital Gumball: Wha..What Happen? Darwin: One of the Spotlights Felt Down on you! Gumball: Oh..Fireball, how was my Performance? Fireball: Uhm?! Fireball: You gonna get it in 2 Days its gonna be a Long review! Then he Leaves the Hospital Room and Grabs his Phone Fireball: Aguilera, I have a Dilemma! Aguilera: Fireball! Is Gumball and MeeMee Okay?! Fireball: Yeah! their Fine! Fireball: Okay the Dilemma is that Gumball and MeeMee made the Worst Performance Ever! He sings totally False! And Bobert was laughing! Fireball: Shall I Give them Performance a Negative Review? And Hurt them Feelings? Or give the Performance a Good review and Let down my Journalistic Club?! Aguilera: Ouch! That's a Bad Dilemma! Aguilera: I'm sorry Fireball..It's Unsolveable. I can't help you. Aguilera: Bye.. Then Aguilera Hangs Up.. Fireball: What the? Fireball: Wow what a Problem Solver. Scene Changes to the Family who is Sittin around the Dinner Table eatin Dinner Gumball: So the Doctor Said that MeeMee and my Leg is Going to be in Bandage a Month.. Gumball: But I can Totally Take it! Gumball: Anyway Fireball, is MeeMee and my Review Done? Fireball: Not yet! Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2 Category:Short Fanfictions